Breaking In
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: Something is new about her. And it brings him to his breaking point. What happens when they try to break each other in? Short one shot LEMONY LEMON fresh. K/I. It's kinda graphic, but still tasteful. just make sure you're an adult K?


AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, this is it. I have decided to do one shot LEMONY LEMON fresh one shots of all my favorite anime couples. This is my third shot. And it's pretty graphic while still sorta classy (maybe?). Definitely not for the young or bashful. You have been warned. Please R & R!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any questions?

Breaking In

He sniffed the air curiously. The smell emanating from his dark haired companion was different tonight. He couldn't place a finger on why though. He inhaled deeply, the smell driving him crazy. It was intoxicating. All he knew was that it was coming from her. He leaned over her shoulder, giving quick little sniffs, ignoring her hand as she tried to brush him away. When he accidently brushed the crook of her neck where it met her ear, she shivered and the scent became stronger. He yanked her back by her shoulder, sending her book flying across the grass.

"Wha- HEY! What are you doing?" she started to yell when he shoved his nosed in her stomach making her suck in air. He inhaled deeply.

"What were you just doing," he asked, rubbing his face in her belly, sniffing and digging his nose.

"Noth-no-nothing," she stammered, her mind clouded over, barely able to string together a single thought. His face pressing against her stomach like that was sending butterfly sensations throughout her middle and chest. His ears were twitching against her thighs and they were… she shivered and bit her lip.

"There! It's stronger!" he said, his voice low, vibrating against her skin.

"What?" She asked, not really caring as long as he didn't stop.

"That smell. And it's coming from there," he growled thrusting his face in her lap where her legs where still bent up. She gasped and grabbed at the grass beneath her. She could feel his face pressing against her most sensitive spot through her skirt. She struggled to breathe, her chocolate eyes staring up at the night sky, lost in oblivion.

When he put his head under her skirt, the scent over took him like waves in an ocean. He pressed his face as close as he could to that scent, his nose filling a perfect cavity and becoming wet. He leaned back slightly in surprise at the wetness. Touching his nose, his hand came away glistening. He smelt it and it was her scent. Giving his fingers a tentative lick, he heard himself growl at the taste so sweet. It was the scent a hundred times more. He thrust his nose back on her underwear, this time giving the white satin a long lick, making the already damp material turn dark. She whimpered and he just when he thought the scent couldn't get any more intoxicating, her panties became even wetter and the scent over whelmed him. He growled and yanked the infuriating things aside, allowing him access to the true treasure. And there she waited for him, pink and glistening. He leaned forward, and began licking, feeling her shudder and pull away. With a growl, he threw an arm around her waist and locked her too him, feasting on her taste and scent. Over and over again, he fed on her, until she cried out, limp.

He sat back on his heel, panting, his hunger sated. But only part. Another had awoken. Quickly shedding his hakama, he crawled over her, lifting her shirt over her head as he made his way. He couldn't believe he had waited this long. These feelings, these tastes, these sensations. He froze when he felt her hands bush a sensitive area. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, silently begging her to do it again. Small hands rubbed and scratched at the base of his ears, making him want her even more.

"I only have so much strength," he whispered, pressed at her entrance, his body straining, trying to keep back. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his head down, meeting his mouth for a kiss. She could taste herself still on his lips and it drove her wild.

"Sit boy," she whispered against his lips.

His body reacted without his permission, thrusting into her, and then against her, pressing her into the ground. It felt as though his whole body was trying to climb inside of her. He shuddered at the loss of control he always felt when he heard those words. But he never imagined using it in this way! "Sit, sit, sit, Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Over and over again, his body was thrust into her without his permission. If he didn't gain back control soon he would lose it! Using his demon fast reflexes, he rolled her onto her stomach, pulling the tie out of her uniform and wrapping it around her mouth. Then he took the neck band and wrapped it around her hands. He wanted her as helpless as he had been moments ago. Carefully easing himself inside, he leaned her on one of his arms, molding his chest against her back, moving inside her. She threw her head back, moaning and rubbing her head against his check. The moonlight was the only witness to their love making and saw how the two moved in unison. He felt her quicken again and knew he couldn't last any longer either, with a sharp growl, he pulled the gag and blind fold off in one quick movement, so his golden eyes could look at her chocolate ones. "Kagome!" He barked out, spending himself.

Kagome felt his stomach muscles clench against her bound hands and she arched her back as she let herself go for the second time tonight. "Oh Gods, Inuyasha!" she cried out, only his arm around her keeping her from falling forward.

Inuyasha pulled the bindings off of Kagome's arms and pulled her to his chest as he settled down on his bed roll by the fire. She smiled, his snores already starting. She snuggled deeper into his arms just about to fall asleep when something shining in the moonlight. When she leaned forward to look, she saw it was the book she had been reading. _'The Duke's Mistress.'_ Kagome settled back down in Inuyasha's arms to sleep with a smile, and a reminder to pick up more romance novels next time she was in her own world.


End file.
